


mcyt shorts n shits

by GE0RGE_404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE0RGE_404/pseuds/GE0RGE_404
Summary: (this is my first time using ao3 so bear with me)just a collection of mcyt shorts :|i'll take requests but i WON'T do ships and smut 👍follow me on twitter maybe ? @SALINE_S0LUTI0Nyeah!!! feel free to make requests!(fair warning, a lot of them will be quackity and schlatt)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god,,, first one woo!! so uh basically dsmp!quackity's "comfort object" is his beanie and schlatt is an angry drunk so here we go

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Schlatt began, nothing but rage lacing his voice, "but I am absolutely fucking sick of you acting up all the time."

"I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! Just shut up while I decide what to do with you. Wait here." 

Quackity opens his mouth to say something, but just nods instead. He doesn't want to dig the hole any deeper. 

He stays still as Schlatt leaves the room. He peeks up for a few seconds, trying to see out the door to prepare himself for whatever the hell is about to happen. He can't see anything, he just hears shuffling and angry mumbles.

He takes a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. Whatever is about to be done can't be any worse than what's happened before. It'll be bad, yeah, but not as bad as possible.

Quackity stands straight as Schlatt re-enters the room. He sees something in his hands- a pair of scissors.

Nothing too bad.

Not to you, at least.

Schlatt holds his empty hand out. "You know what I want. Hand it over." 

"N-no, please-" 

"I'm not gonna say it again, Quackity. Give me the fucking hat."

Hesitantly, Quackity takes his beanie off. He hands it to Schlatt, beginning to shake. 

"Please don't, please don't, please don't-"

"Shut up! You deserve this, Quackity. You act up, you deal with the fucking consequences."

Quackity pulled his hood over his head, twisting the strings around in his hands. He tries his best not to break down crying, not to shatter like glass in front of the man holding his most important object in his hands. 

"Look at me, kid. Look at me." 

Quackity slowly looked up, semi-guarding his face.

"You have pissed me off for the last fucking time. It's so exhausting to have to deal with you. This better teach you how to act."

Quackity's eyes widen as he watches what's about to happen. The scissors he had completely forgotten about came into contact with his beanie, and in an instant it was being demolished.

He began to sob, but he didn't dare try to interfere. He just stood there, sobbing.

"If this doesn't fucking teach you, I'm gonna do something worse. You better watch it."

Schlatt throws the shredded up remains of the hat back at the boy, tossing the scissors onto a nearby table.

"Burn what's left of it. Take your hood off."

"Please don't make me-"

He stops speaking, noticing the look of pure rage and poison in Schlatt's eyes. He simply nods, taking his hood off and heading to the fire pit outside.

Schlatt follows, making sure he does what he's been told. He smiles when Quackity successfully burns the hat, holding in his tears.

"Good job. Head to bed, we can talk more in the morning."


	2. quackity gets possessed???? (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glatt fucks around and possesses his pal, big q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will have a part 2. eventually.

_Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy._

"Big Q, are you okay? You're stumbling quite a bit-" Ghostbur put his hand on Quackity's shoulder, genuine concern plastered across his face.

"I'm- I-" Quackity continued to stumble, his vision getting blurry. He couldn't make out anything but shapes and colors.

_Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy._

"Maybe you should take a seat, man-" 

"Does- Does anyone smell toast?" He mumbled this will a smile. That was funny as fuck, he thought, before collapsing onto the grass.

✧*.｡*✧*.｡*✧*.｡*✧*.｡*

_"Hey, Big Q."_

Quackity shot up, eyes darting around the room. Well, I don't think it could be considered a room. But that's besides the point! The point is that Quackity was in a confined space, hearing a disembodied voice. A familiar voice.

"Schlatt? No no no no-" 

_"Hey hey man, calm down. What do you think I'm gonna do, hurt you?"_

Quackity covers his ears, knees pressed to his chest. 

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

He's dead.

Quackity begins to shake as he hears footsteps approaching him. He sees nothing, which makes it so much worse. He doesn't know where he's coming from, he won't know where he ends up.

He's helpless.

_"Listen, kid. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I just missed you. I want to talk to you."_

"No. No, you're lying. Shut up. I won't let you do this again. Shut up." He kept repeating this, trying to drown out the footsteps. But he couldn't. They only grew louder, closer.

Soon, they stopped behind him.

He froze, a hand being placed firmly on his shoulder.

_"Get up."_

Without any thought, Quackity immediately stood up. He didn't want to, but it was as if he didn't have a choice. As if something, someone, other than himself was in control of his body. 

Frightening.

_"I miss my home, Quackity. I miss my people. Did you see the things I've been leaving for you? The flowers?"_

Quackity looked up, meeting the eyes of the man towering above him. They were disgusting, yellow. Just as disgusting as before.

"You left those..?" 

Schlatt nodded, a sharp toothed grinned spreading across his grey face.

_"Did you like them?"_

"No."

This was a lie, of course. Quackity never knew who left them, but he kept them.

They were always yellow.

He liked yellow. 

_"...Well, I don't care! Let's get down to business. I want my home back. I want my country back. And I'm gonna get it back."_

Quackity started to back away. "How..?"

_"Oh, you'll love this part of my plan. You! You're gonna help me out."_

"I will never help you. Not after what happened before.

_"Ugh.. You're still pissy about that? Childish."_

"I'm leaving- How the hell do I get out of here?"

Quackity began to walk away, exploring the "room", trying to find an exit.

_"You won't have any luck. Now listen to me, please. It's not gonna hurt."_

"What's not gonna hurt-"

_Whack!_

Quackity was once again unconscious.


End file.
